Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for outputting a content, and a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for outputting a content to provide a high-definition content, and a display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Many display apparatuses are capable of playing High Dynamic Range (HDR) content. However, content played on these display apparatuses is mainly produced as a Standard Dynamic Range (SDR) content. Therefore, a technology that converts an SDR content into a content having an HDR content characteristic has been studied. As a representative example of this technology, there is a technology that converts an SDR content in order to enable the SDR content to have an HDR content characteristic in a display apparatus capable of playing an HDR content.
If an SDR content is input from a content outputting apparatus such as a Digital Video Recorder (DVR) or a Blu-ray Disc (BD) player, a display apparatus capable of playing an HDR content gamma-corrects the input SDR content by using gamma information applicable to an HDR content to convert the SDR content into a content having a characteristic of the HDR content.
However, if the display apparatus converts the input SDR content into the content having the characteristic of the HDR content through an existing technology as described above, the gamma information applied to the SDR content is not known. Therefore, the SDR content is not accurately converted into the content having the characteristic of the HDR content.
In other words, the display apparatus receives only a decoded SDR content and additional information about the SDR content from the content outputting apparatus through an interface such as a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI). Therefore, the display apparatus may not check the gamma information applied to the SDR content.
As a result, the display apparatus converts the SDR content into the content having the characteristic of the HDR content by using gamma information applicable to the display apparatus without considering the gamma information applied to the SDR content. Therefore, the display apparatus displays a content, which is not correctly converted from the received SDR content in order to have the characteristic of the HDR content, on a screen.